Generally, electronic components include a plurality of circuit boards. The circuit boards are connected to each other by connectors to establish signal communication between circuit boards. A gap having a predetermined size is required between circuit boards. If the gap is too big, a wipe length of the connectors is decreased. If the gap is too small, pins of the connectors may be deformed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.